Meet
by mimeTEC
Summary: introduces new character, spike oriented. BS hints. SD friendship. UNFINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Past 

A dark pink haired girl within the grasp of two ugly minion vamps, pulling her down a dissertated ally. The girl, not even 15 it looked, had an been struggling with them for quite sometime. Vampire claws dug their way farther into her skin at each movement.

"No, no, my pretty new dollie, don't make me hurt you, that is for dear Spikey. " Drusilla babbled as she led her fledgling vamps to a black van. The girl managed to throw one vamp off of her right arm just enough to punch the other square in the face. Drusilla captured her once again and threw her harshly into the back of the van. Hearing the thud as the girl slammed against the metal. She sat up in the passenger seat as a bloody nosed feldgling put keys in the ignition.

"You are Spikey's and that is that."

-------------------------------

Present

Buffy kicked a newly risen vampire in the chest knocking him to the ground, saving no time in plummeting a stake through his un-beating heart, Buffy hears clapping. She turns around to find Spike sitting atop a tombstone, giving her a round of applause, with a stupid grin on his face.

"That was a beautiful production but next time don't drop your right arm while kicking above the waist." He instructed as Buffy practiced kicking her invisible imaginary demon. She had become used to him just showing up while she patrolled. As long as he had something useful to say she really didn't mind the company or back up when he chooses to help her fight.

He was an excellent fighter, grace and force. As Buffy thought about this, her practice kicks became slacking. Spike got irritated at how damn distracted she always gets. He grabbed her shoulders from behind which scared her back to reality. He positioned her arms just so over her torso.

"Hold them there, now kick." Buffy did this and broke the crumbling corner off a headstone she had gotten a bit too close to. A look of guilt came over her face and she dropped to her knees and tried to put the pieces back together but just made more little pieces.

"Slayer," Spike laughed, he put a big hand on her tiny shoulder, "It was old anyway." Buffy looked up at him smirk on her face. She stood face to face with him, only a couple inches shorter than him. The smirk never falling.

"Your pretty old. Can I break you?" Buffy teased. She punched his chest softly.

"Tisk, Tisk Slayer, what ever happened to respect your elders?" He grabbed her right hand away as she was about to punch him again. Buffy pouted,

Of god, if she doesn't stop that soon I am going to have to kiss her.

"Your not fun anymore Spike, before that chip, we used to fight. Although I am not doubting the chip was a damn good idea. Pitiful little Spike, can bite anymore." Buffy said this trying to taunt him enough for him to fight back. She threw her hair back from her shoulder and exposed her neck to him. Spike wouldn't deny himself the pleasure of looking, feeling the sound of her heart beating blood through all those veins, Slayer blood, he had some before from a different Slayer, potent stuff. Spike came to realize he was near hanging on her staring at the nape of her neck. His lust for her took over he pressed his lips over the same spot Angel had taken from her. At the feeling of the scar he backed away, stumbling as he ran from her. Buffy felt weird. She had let him get so close to her, his cold lips felt as though they were still on her. She shook herself out of that sensual perpective and thought

GROSS! Must be some sort of vampire thrall thing, I mean I did fall for Dracula. But...I have to tell Giles, I don't want it to happen again.

--------------------------

Spike murmured how stupid he was as he walked towards his crypt.

She'll stake me for sure now.

His mind drifted from his own problems to the sobbing he heard from within his crypt. A child's tears. He burst open the door. "Lil' Bit?" He questioned to the darkness, Dawn sat up from her slumped position in his tv chair, "What's wrong, what happened?" He stammered fast, he could put up with the pain of killing anyone who touched his Summer's girls. Spike knelt in front of the Slayers younger sister. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw she was still crying, her face red, it seems crying for a long time. He hoped he had come soon enough. Spike picked up her hands and gently caressed them, "Come on, pet, tell me what's wrong and I'll help." "You already did help." She whispered this as she fell to the floor in front of the chair, her arms clung around his neck, her discarded tears dripped down his shirt. He rubbed her back unconsciously. She pulled back wiping her tears from her face, returning it to it's natural color. She sat back on the chair and said

"I lied to everyone tonight and said I was going to study with Janice, a school friend," The guilt rose in her voice. "But I went to the movies with this boy instead." Spike's eyebrows were raised, he hadn't realized till now that she was 16 and interested in boys already. "It was all going fine until the movie ended, he was a gentleman holding my hand walking out of the theater. Said he would walk me home, we talked. And then he stood in front of me, he forced a kiss on me, wouldn't stop grabbing me..." Dawn reflected at how she felt as a tear or two found there way down her cheek. Spike was angry, how dare this boy do that to his lil' bit! "Where is he! You want, I will teach the kid a lesson!" It was more a furious statement than an actual rational question. Dawn looked up from the floor, and smiled and shook her head,

"He won't be bothering me anymore, Last summer when you taught me how to fight a little," A bold smile showed up on her face, "I think I broke his nose." She laughed as tears trickled down. Spike was proud of his little girl, smiling he went to her and hugged her. She looked up at him and returned the smile.

"Are you going to be ok walking home?"

"Uh, actually, I'm still a little shaky. Would you mind?"

"Not at all, bit." He said this as he took her tiny hand in his. They walked out into the night to Buffy's house. The lights were all on, they could both sense the chaos of feat running around. Most likely they just found out she wasn't at Janice's. Dawn rolled her eyes,

"Time to get yelled at. Listen, you won't tell them what really happened will you?" Dawn whispered to Spike on her porch. "Never." He leaned into her ear, kissed her cheek, and Dawn was about to open the door when Buffy ripped it open. Her eyes shown with furious curiosity and then harmony as she realized Dawn was ok. Buffy rushed her sister into her arms and gave her a tight hug. Spike smiled, and started walking off the porch. He could hear the faint questions from Buffy of, where were you, what were you thinking, were you out with Spike! Buffy's mind snapped to Spike, she was about to question him when she noticed he was no where to be seen.

-----------------------------

"Why so interested today Dawnie?" Willow asked as the young teen read a book on demons. She looked up from her page, "No reason, just bored, figured I would get some knowledge if I have to sit around here all day." Dawn lied. Spike walked through the basement door,

"G'afternoon, ladies." He said and nodded to the two witches and the little bit.

"Didn't plan on seeing you here, Spike. Maybe it being sunny out has something to do with it." Tara relplied. He smiled at the shy blonde girl,

"Sewers. Not the best mode of transportation but certainly is better than burning." He pointed to the ground. "What are you doing here?" Willow asked as nicely but curiously as she could.

"What! I can't come to see my favorite girl?" All of them knew he had feelings for Buffy.

"Buffy's not here." Willow stated before looking down at her book.

"Who said anything about Buffy." Spike said this as he sat next to Dawn. Tara smiled at his cute gesture. But Dawn hadn't been listening to anything that had been going on, Spike leaned over her a little to catch a glimpse of what she was so intent on reading. Quickly Dawn snapped the book shut,

"That ones boring." Dawn lied again. Spike heard the sudden raise in her heartbeat, knowing something was up. Dawn stood and walked to the far shelf, scanning all the book titles. Spike picked up the book she was reading from the table, Vampire Lore, hmmm. He walked over to Dawn, "You ok?" he said in the most comforting way.

"Yea I'm fine." She looked down at her light blue watch, "Damn, I said I would meet Devi at the mall. Bye" She patted Spike's arm before grabbing her coat and running out the door. Spike was amazed, a bit alarmed at her difference from the night before. Then realizing what going to the mall would mean, she might be lying again.

"Who's Devi?" He asked stopping the witches from their studies. "Devi is a new student, Dawn really likes her. I haven't actually met her yet, but Buffy has." Willow stated as the door bell jingled. "What did I do?" Buffy asked to Willow.

"Met that girl Devi, Dawn just said she was meeting her." Tara informed. Buffy seemed not to notice Spike was there, or at least was ignoring him real good.

"Oh yea, she is nice, an odd one though. Her hair is dark neon pink...well spoken, fun."

Dark pink hair, Devi...Devieana? No couldn't possibly be. Spike thought, remembering that night he met Devieana. But quickly dismissed it.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong Spike." Buffy said not really concerned but curious at the startled face he just made. He looked over to her in a daze, raised his left eyebrow ,

"Didn't think you cared, pet." I guess she forgot about last night. Which is a good thing.

"What happened last night," She looked over to an unresponsive vampire, she hadn't wanted to talk to him about the neck thing till later. "I mean why were you with my sister?"

Spike perked up, "I, uh...when I was walking back to my crypt I saw her walking, I couldn't just leave her there alone to get eaten, could I?" He lied to her for Dawn's sake.

"Since when do you care?" Spike looked up at her kind of angrily.

"Since she is the only one of you lot who actually likes me, " Spike toned, then looking down, "Plus I have a soft spot for her I guess, It is that damn sad puppy look thing you Summer's women have. With the pouty lips and teary eyes, drives me bloody mad! I can't refuse after that." Spike realized who he was talking to when it was silent. He has embarrassed himself enough in front of the Slayer for today, time to go. He stood picked up his duster nodded at the girls and went the same way he came.

"Spike is acting so kind." Tara said reeling in his graceful exit.

"A little too nice, I think something is terribly wrong with him." Willow stated, she hadn't minded him with the chip until he made known his love for Buffy. From then on she was distant, she didn't have true hatred towards Spike, but would show it for Buffy's sake.

Other than Xander everyone else pretty much excepted him. Anya had always liked him since that night at Riley's party. Tara had shown increasing interest in the vampire since she had met him. Giles did a bad time at disguising his fondness for Spike, he was his only link to his England past. And of course Dawn felt a school girl crush on Spike early on. Now her distance is only because of a certain sister who has a problem with him... Buffy thought about this.

------------------------------

Phone

"Hello" Buffy said into her home phone.

"Hi Buffy, I'm still at the mall with Devi, Can she sleep over tonight?" Dawn spilled out fast enough just for Buffy to understand before she would inevitably say no. "Sure."

"Aw, come on Buffy," Dawn pleaded, "Wait. Did you say yes?"

"Yea, she can sleep over I have to patrol, though so...But Willow will be here."

"Your the best! Thanks. Bye."

click

"Who was that?" Willow asked walking by in her slippers.

"Dawn, Devi is going to sleep over, your going to be here right?" Buffy asked hoping that the answer was yes considering she already volunteered willow for the job.

"Actually, I am meeting Tara tonight. We have a psyche test tomorrow, Studying is a must." Willow said, noticing Buffy's distraut face she mentioned that maybe Xander or Anya could come over.

"No, Xander has work tomorrow, he was complaining all day that he has so much to prepare tonight. Anya doesn't really seem like the type of person who would like that kind of thing without getting paid." Contemplating on what to do, the front door flings open and a brown blanket rushes in, quickly shutting the door. Spike throws the blanket down, wounds from the sun bleeding slightly. He looks up to notice the red headed witch and his goddess staring at him with grins wide. They both look over at each other to make sure the other is thinking the same thing.

"Thanks for volunteering Spike!" With that Willow darts upstairs muttering something about getting dressed. Spike's face pulls itself into confusion.

"You aren't doing anything tonight are you?" Buffy says seductively, getting close to him.

"That is all up to you." He says returning the seductiveness.

"Good," She squeals, "Dawn is coming home later with a friend, I need you to watch them while I go patrolling." Buffy dropped the sexy talk.

"You want me to what!"

"You heard me, all you really have to do is sit around and watch tv while they are up in Dawn's room doing girly things."

"Well if that is all someone has to do why don't you get someone else to do it?" He argues.

"Everyone else has lives." Buffy says walking into the dinning room. Spike follows.

"Oh and since I am dead, I'm expendable?"

"Exactly." Buffy answers precisely and moves into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she takes out water and celery. Spike placed himself at the head of her kitchen table staring at his hands. "I'm getting soft, tonight I get the pleasure of entertaining a bunch of girls who are too young to shag." He mutters but Buffy hears.

"Just you remember that they are both young. Don't you dare do anything to either of them, alright?" Buffy semi-yells at the 'shag' comment. Spike looks up at her smiling slightly.

"I know, I know. There are rules." Spike says looking back down.

"Rules?" Buffy knows what he is talking about but just wants to make sure he is on the same thinking range as her.

"Ya, no touching, seducing, kissing, grabbing, tickling, or biting anyone that is not old enough to marry." Spike recited this and Buffy looked sincere.

"Who sets these rules?" She asks curiously.

"Dawn did, the first time I really talked to her alone." Spike smiled in remembrance. Buffy felt funny, he listens to what Dawn told him to do? He never listens to me unless I threaten him...

"Dawn means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Spike looked up at this and nodded his head.

"She reminds me of my sister."

"You have a sister!" Buffy was startled he never brought up his past.

"Had a sister. She was 5 years older than me and when she turned 15 my father sold her off to the highest bidder, which was some baron in a far away town." Spike said bitterly, "I loved her so much and he took her away from me." Buffy felt bad for the vampire, her hand reached out and touched his shoulder comfortingly. He looked up and acknowledged her with a smile. "Sanah, she was full of life, my best friend. Her green eyes were so light, like the sun... That baron married her, I never saw her again. My 20th birthday I got word she died, I went to say good bye to her. Met her children, they where beautiful, all with the same green eyes..." Spike looked up again to see Buffy with tears coming down her cheeks. He was angry with himself, what had he done to make her, the one he loved, cry? His face showed his concern, Buffy smiled and shook her head lightly.

"It's nothing." She whispered. Spike realized it must be hormones or something. "What did you do after that?" She said wiping away the tears.

"Uh," He wasn't prepared to answer that question, "I, uh, got dead." Buffy smiled at this seemingly funny response. She got up and poured herself some more water.

"You want some?" Buffy offered him some water or food. At this Spike got up and walked near Buffy taking a cup from the cupboard to the left, setting it down he let his hand linger on the water pitcher as he watched the unneeded liquid fall into the cup.

"You know your way around my kitchen?"

"Joyce's kitchen." Spike smiled in remembrance of the wonderful lady who treated him like a man. "I used to visit her and we would talk." Buffy gave him a wondering look, I guessed he found his way here more often then just those times when I caught him with mom.

"Since I don't want to burn myself more today, Can I just stay here till bit gets home with her friend?"

"Ya, just as long as you don't irritate me too much." Buffy said this in a playful tone, Spike knew she was grateful for him being such a pushover. Buffy took her glass to the sink before taking her hair down from a bun. She shook her hair straight so it fell around her shoulders, Spike was watching her intently She's so beautiful. Buffy looked up,

"Well I'm going to take a shower, get ready for class. Your welcome to our couch, the shades are already down." With that Spike smiled back at her and she walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Spike took her offer up on the couch, kicking off his boots and throwing his duster on top of them, he flopped down on his back.

I forgot what I came here for in the first place. Oh yea, talk to Buffy about the other night. Well that's for later I guess, way too tired now. She got me talking about Sanah...I wish I had more time to be with her before she died, so young...

Spike drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------

"Yea, I just got the new Linkin Park CD. We'll listen too it while you paint my nails." Dawn tempted as she unlocked the front door to her house. Devi stood behind her waiting patiently, looking towards the horizon, almost sunset..

Dawn finally opened the door just in time to see Buffy rushing down the stairs her hair still a little wet.

"Hey, I'm late for work, Willow had to go over Tara's to study and everyone else was busy, so Spike's here to watch you guys. Please don't make too much of a mess." With that Buffy kissed Dawn's forehead and gave a short wave to Devi as she slammed the door behind her.

"Bloody hell!" Spike jumped up to a sitting position on the couch, Dawn looked over at him from the foyer, "What's with all the noise."

"Hi, Spike. Sorry, Buffy was rushing, slammed the door." Dawn explained as Devi stepped out from behind her. Devi's light green eyes wondered over to Spike.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spike, this is Devi. Devi, Spike." Dawn introduced while hanging up her jacket. "Spike is not a day person." Dawn kidded at his disheveled look. Devi was still staring over at him and he was doing the same.

"Course not, he's a vampire." Devi said in an unplaceable accent. Dawn's look of alarm got Devi's attention.

"How did you know?" Dawn whispered. Spike stood up to get a better look at this ghost from his past. Both girls looked up at him as he stared down at Devi. His hand raised he brushed it against her round cheek. She smiled at him lightly, responded with a tight hug. Dawn was totally confused.

"Explain, now!" Devi led Dawn into the living room and sat her down on the couch as she took a seat next to Spike on the coffee table. Unconsciously Spike and Devi held hands.

"Drusilla captured her and brought her to me as a new pet. Devi fought back as best she could, Dru got angry and hit her over the head with something. Knocking her unconscious." Spike told.

"I couldn't kill her, I felt it within me that she was special, part of my human blood line. My great great grand niece." Spike picked up the story in a happier tone. "I thought she was human, and she would have died from the head wound, is she was. So I gave her my blood, to turn her."

"It was kind of sweet actually, him trying to save a life. Although, as I have told you already, Dawn, I am an Aortaphyn. The wound would have healed in a short time if he hadn't bothered. The blood he gave me changed my strength only slightly, and when I woke he expected me to be a vampire." Devieana selected her words with care.

"What a surprise for me when she wasn't.," Spike looked over at Devi. "But she explained it to all to us. I spent time with her, enjoyed the not so insane company. Dru was jealous that I was spending so much time with her. So she told me that I had to send her away or Dru would kill her. I couldn't let her be killed, so I sent her away. I haven't seen you since that night." Spike directed this last part to Devieana.

"A lot has changed. You have a chip now." Devi touched his head softly. Spike looked up confused. "Dawn will you explain, I don't want to remember." Devieana stood and went into the kitchen. Spike looked heartbroken, what couldn't she tell me herself. Seeing this lonely look show on Spike's face Dawn picked up where she left off.

"The Initiative took her and experimented on her. She is now this, machine thing. They forced her to drink demon blood. Devi said it wasn't bad, considering she got stronger from it. But the scientists would sedate her, knock her unconscious, and experiment surgeries on her. I understand her not being able to tell you herself. When she told me she couldn't keep from crying." Dawn said this last part comfortingly.

"Turns out, they imbedded a computer system in me. I have all of their files. Every demon captured all throughout the world, what was done to each one, and about Adam. Which I heard you guys helped destroy." She looked at Spike who was surprised at her come back. She lent against the doorframe into the living room. "That's why I came here. The chips send out signals, my computer can track them. I learnt how to use the entire system over two years. Your file, was in the dangerous category. Which should make you feel all high and mighty since all the other vampires had only minor danger ratings." Devi smiled at him. Spike was amazed, meeting her again, learning all of this about her. Seeing Sanah reflected in those eyes. Those eyes, the reason I didn't kill her.


End file.
